


Coffee Shop AU

by Quickhidetherum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Barista Draco Malfoy, F/M, coffee shop AU, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickhidetherum/pseuds/Quickhidetherum
Summary: Prompt: Can you do one where Draco is a barista who is really good at remembering people's regular orders but Hermione comes in every day ordering something different and it annoys Draco because they can never guess what she will order.





	Coffee Shop AU

  
  


Draco Malfoy had an amazing memory. To the point where he could remember every customers order. For example, the woman with the speckled glasses always ordered a black coffee. But her daughter liked a late with two sugars and a scoop of caramel. He prided himself on his ability to guess customer orders. It made his job quicker and a lot more efficient and helped ensure his customers remained loyal. He knew his regular customers order as soon as they crossed the threshold to the shop. All except for one. The brunette with the ridiculous curly hair. He remembered the first time she had entered the shop, looking as though she had just pulled an all nighter then thrown on a pristine suit.  _ Let me guess. A coffee girl.  _ Then she had looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I got a hot chocolate please? Extra cream," he had nodded at the time, filing it away for future reference. The the next day he had been ready.  _ Hot chocolate... Extra cream. _

_ Only that wasn't what she said _

"Hi, can I get a large tea? Milk and two sugar,"

The pattern had continued for the last three months and he could never predict what she was going to order. It was bloody infuriating. But, today he was going to find out exactly  _ why _ this girl didn't have a regular order.  _ Every customer had a regular order. _

It was bang on 8.30 when she arrived. Draco pushed himself off the stool and stood up to take her order. Hermione smiled and glanced up at the menu briefly.

"Can I get a frappuccino with a shot of caramel please? Oh, and one of the lemon drizzle slices. Thank you," she said brightly. Draco shook his head and locked eyes with her.

"No. I can't," he said abruptly. Hermione arched her eyebrows and met his eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asked, glaring at him. Draco leaned over the counter and shook his head.

"I can't give you your order until you tell me  _ what  _ your favourite drink is. Every customer has a regular drink. Except you. The first time you came here it was hot chocolate, then it was tea, then a latte, then a black coffee with two sugars, then a mango smoothie, then it was mochaccino. They aren't even similar. There is no pattern.  _ How?" _ He asked. Hermione flushed and pushed her head behind her ear.

"My favourite personally is English breakfast tea. Black with two sugars. But…the drinks aren't actually for me. There is a homeless man on my route to work. I like to buy him a drink when I'm passing by…he likes trying different things because he doesn't get it very often. It's not much but I feel like any small part I can do…" She trailed off and glanced up him, her cheeks tinged pink. Draco met the girl's eyes and nodded. He placed her drink in front of her and smiled.

"On the house," he said softly. Hermione glanced up at him, her eyes shining.

"Thank you," she said softly. Draco closed his eyes and nodded staring after her.

It was almost two weeks later when Hermione noticed it. The coffee shop had a "pay it forward sign," and leaflets…to give to the homeless that you encountered. She glanced up in surprise and met Draco's eyes. He smiled and leaned across the counter.

"What can I get for you today?" He asked. Hermione smiled and picked up a few leaflets before glancing at the menu.

"Can I have a hot chocolate with a shot of hazelnut and some whipped cream? And I'll pay it forward too," She said, flashing him a grin. Draco nodded and passed her her change along with two drinks. Hermione frowned and Draco tapped the one to the left.

"It's your favourite," he said, grinning at her. It wasn't until Hermione was halfway along the street it.

_ Call me  _ with a phone number scrawled elegantly beside it.

 


End file.
